4th July… Milk, Raspberry Cake, Fireworks and Us
by yuharu.kouji101
Summary: Birthday Fic buat captain America yang telat sangat. Setting tanggal 4juli setelah Civil war. 4Juli itu hari yang istimewa, bukan karna itu merupakan hari kemerdekaan Amerika, tapi karna di tanggal yang sama(meski tahunnya berbeda) adalah ulang Tahun Steve Rogers. Sayangnya si Captain tidak bisa merayakannya bersama Tony, tapi tenang karena Spiderman siap membantu.


**4** **th** **July….**

Rate: T

Pairing : Stony  
Genre: Bromance, boys love, shonen ai, ...

Disclaimer :  
Mas Tony dan mas Steve saling memiliki  
Semua chara di sini punya marvel~  
Saya Cuma minjem... tapi ga bilang...  
tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Yuha dapet dari penulisan ff ini.  
Hanya keuntungan batin berbagi kegalauan bersama pecinta stony...

Note

ff ini dibuat tanpa bantuan beta, jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak Typo  
settingnya 4 Juli setelah Civil war  
iya ini birthday fic buat Steve yang telat banget karena Yuha ga sempet update... Note: Kalau ada typo tolong kasih tau yo~  
saya ga baca ulang lagi soalnya... dan ga punya beta... Happy reading~

\\[OwO]/

.

XXXXXxxxxxx-(Selamat membaca)- xxxxxxXXXXX

.

Tony diam melihat kerumunan dihadapannya dengan segelas cocktail non alcohol ditangannya. Hari ini tanggal 4 Juli daan Tony memilih untuk membuat pesta agar dia tidak perlu merayakannya sendiri, tapi lebih dari itu dia butuh pengalih perhatian karna hari ini adalah 4 juli. Tony melihat Rhody yang sedang berdiri di depan pemanggang, membalikan beberapa hot dog dan daging panggang. Tony tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sudah bisa berjalan meski belum terlalu lancar seperti sebelum, sebelum…

"FRIDAY ingatkan aku untuk meng'update kaki Honey Bear" kata Tony yang diiyakan oleh AI bersuara wanita itu. Tony tersenyum tipis melihat beberapa orang yang terkejut melihat Vision yang menembus dinding. Mengingatkannya akan perjanjian yang dibuat Vision setelah kebiasaannya itu mulai mulai mengganggu para avenger yang lain. Sejujurnya Tony tidak keberatan dengan kelakuan Vision itu, kalau boleh jujur Tony cukup menikmati sepasang pupil biru yang selalu melebar tiap kali Vision mengejutkannya. Tony mengerang kesal mengingat si pemilik manik biru itu.

Sial, sudaah susah payah dia membuat pesta kenapa pula orang itu masih harus menyusup ke dalam kepalanya? Apa karena pestanya kurang meriah? Apa sebaiknya dia mengundang lebih banyak orang? Tapi Tony sudah mengundang semua orang yang ada di kontaknya dan itu berarti hampir 5000 orang yang hadir dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Tony bahkan mengundang Fury, meskipun si bajak laut itu membentaknya karena berani mengundang orang yang sudah " _mati"_ , Tony benar-benar lupa kalau Fury hanya pura-pura mati. Sepertinya Tony harus meramaikan suasana, tapi bagaimana caranya? Mengadakan Door Prize? Tapi apa hadiahnya? Apa StarkPhone cukup? Apa salah satu koleksi mobil digarasinya? Atau salah satu pulau Pribadinya? Atau Iron suit? Ah yang terakhir sepertinya mustahil, bisa jadi itu malah akan memicu perang. Tony tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan perang, apalagi diposisi pemicu. Tanpa sadar gelas di tangannya sudah kosong, Tony berjalan ke salah satu sudut untuk mengisi ulang kembali minumannya.

BHUGH!

Tony terkejut saat menabrak seorang remaja yang kini terduduk dengan kemeja yang basah karena terkena minuman. Di mana Tony pernah melihat anak ini? rasanya wajahnya cukup familiar meski namanya pun Tony tak ingat. "Mr. Stark?" Tanya remaja yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Tony.

"oh, iya! Maaf kiddo, tapi kau terlalu kecil. Kau bisa berdiri? Tentu bisa! Kau sudah berdiri dan basah juga berbau seperti lemon." Kata Tony sambil memperhatikan anak di hadapannya.

"aku biasanya suka bau lemon jika tidak menempel di bajuku" kata si remaja sambil berusaha membersihkan noda di bajunya yang malah membuat baju itu terlihat semakin basah dan kotor.

"right… rasanya aku punya beberapa baju cadangan seukuranmu. Kenapa aku punya baju cadangan dengan ukuranmu?" Kata Tony sambil berbalik menuju elevator yang sudah terbuka, meninggalkan si remaja yang masih bengong melihatnya, "kau boleh ikut denganku atau tetap diam dengan kemeja basah. Aku tahu baunya enak, tapi sepertinya itu agak lengket dan tidak nyaman tapi kalau kasuka seperti itu tak masalah" kata Tony sambil tersenyum geli melihat si remaja yang hampir tersandung robot pembersih saat berusaha mengejar Tony tapi menolak untuk berlari, takut menabrak orang dan membuatnya berbau seperti campuran sup buah atau lebih buruk lagi seperti dagingn panggang dan youghurt.

Tidak sampai semenit keduanya sudah sampai di lantai penthouse milik Tony. Si Remaja terlihat kagum saat melihat pemandangan New York dari kaca Jeendelanya. Tony mengajak remaja berambut coklat itu ke dalam Walk in closet Tony. "pilih apapun yang kau suka, ukuranmu harusnya ada di pojok kanan sebelah tumpukan kotak sepatu" kata Tony sambil duduk di bangku yang entah kenapa ada di dalam sana.

"Mr. Stark… terimakasih sudah mengundangku. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengatakannya tapi tadi kau kelihatan sibuk" kata si remaja berambut coklat salah tingkah.

"nah, it's ok…um…" Tony lupa kalau dia melupakan nama anak ini.

"peter, Peter Parker…"

"right, Peter Parker! The Spider…ling?"

"Man… Spiderman" kata Peter dengan mata miris.

"aku lebih suka Spiderling, tapi Spiderman tidak terlalu buruk. Kenapa kau tidak pakai Spiderteen?" Tanya Tony sambiil mengambil sepotong tuxedo ungu bergaris merah, heran kenapa benda mengerikan itu ada di lemarinya.

"tadinya aku mau menggunakannya, tapi membayangan orang masih menganggapku remaja setelah berumur dua puluh tahun agak mengerikan. Jadi yah Spiderman akhirnya…"

"aku suka cara berpikirmu, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau segera memilih baju lalu mengganti bajumu yang basah dan warnanya tidak jelas sekarang"

Peter menurut dan mulai milih beberapa baju di pojokan lemari, memunggungi Tony sehingga si Jenius hanya melihat punggung remaja itu bergerak perlahan.

"Mr Stark, baju ini masih ada tag tokonya. Bajunya masih baru, kau yakin boleh kupakai?" Tanya Peter sambil memperlihatkan satu stel kemeja dan jas yang ditemukannya.

"pakai saja" kata Tony cuek, toh baju itu terlalu kecil untuknya. "kenapa tidak jadi?" Tanya Tony saat melihatnya menggantung kembali setelan tadi.

"Mr Stark, baju ini harganya sama dengan uang jajanku selama 5 tahun… memakainya akan membuatku takut bergerak atau merusaknya…" kata Peter yg membayangkan dirinya hanya akan berdiri di pojok selama pesta karena terlalu takut untuk mengambil makanan dan mengambil resiko mengotori baju itu.

"pake saja, aku punya banyak uang kiddo." Tony tidak perduli dan mengeluarkan legging bermotif macan yang membuatnya mengerti kenapa pelayan yang sering membersihkan lemarinya menatapnya ngeri saat kerja di hari pertama.

"Mr Stark…aku menemukan ini… " sebuah Dress merah marun dengan aksen gold di pinggirannya.

"pake sa… wow… kau punya hobi yang…. Menarik. Kau boleh memakaiya atau bawa pulang kalau kau mau" Peter merasa tidak nyaman saat ditatap dengan mata miris Tony.

"apa? Hell no! Aku kira ini hobimu… ini lemari milikmu Mr Stark" peter berusaha mengingatkan Tony.

"what? Itu baju cadangan kalau ada nona-nona yang ingin bermalam…"

"eh? Ah! Oowh… okey…" Peter berusaha mencari bahan obrolan lain tapi justru membuatnya bingung sendiri… "so? bagaimana akhirnya?"

"akhir apa?" Tanya Tony bingung.

"pertarunganmu dan yang lainnya"

"kau bisa membacanya di berita"

"entaahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin pada media." Kata Peter mengingat ada saja berita buruk tentang Spiderman meski dia berhasil menolong orang atau mengusir penjahat.

"cukup bijak"

"so bagaimana?" ulang Peter, merasa kalau dia menemukan bahan obrolan yang sesuai. Diluar itu Peter juga benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana akhir kisah dari dua orang yang paling dikaguminya.

"entahlah…."

"…"

"…"

"Mr stark…."

"yes?"

"Kenapa anda punya jam Dora?" sebuah jam Dora terlihat sangat menonjol dan tidak sesuai diantara jam edisi khusus bertabur berlian yang harganya jutaan dolar. Kenapa jam dari kasus Killian dan Mandarin masih disimpannya? Entahlah, tapi melihat Peter mulai memainkan benda keramat itu dan membuat jam itu mengeliarkan suara gadis kecil berbahasa Spanyol cukup mengganggunya.

"demi tuhan! pilih apa saja dan ganti sanah!" Jerit Tony kesal sambil menunjuk pintu yang tersambung dengan kamar mandi miliknya. Peter segera meletakan kembali jam tersebut dan mengambil pakaian terdekat hanya untuk kembali lagi saat menyadari yang dibawanya adalah blazer dan rok selutut berwarna merah biru.

Tony segera meninggalkan lemari itu begitu yakin Peter tidak akan keluar dari kamar mandi setidaknya untuk sepuluh menit Ke depan. Tony menatap sebuah benda bulat yang diletakan di atas buffet di sudut kamarnya. Gambar bintang di tengahnya berpendar halus terkena lampu tidur yang berada di samping buffet. Tanpa sadar Tony kini sudah berada dihadapan benda itu, jarinya merasakan logam dingin dihadapannya saat jemarinya menyapu perlahan benda di hadapannya. Tony memasukan lengannya ke dalam saku celanya, menggenggam erat benda yang selalu dibawa bersamanya kemanapun. Perasaan Tony bercampur tiap kali mengingat orang yang memberikan benda yang masih digenggamnya, Tony ingin sekali menghancurkan benda itu. Tidak percaya orang seperti dirinya membawa benda prasejarah yang disebut HP flip di jaman Stark Phon 6 sudah beredar di seluruh dunia. Tapi kemudian tertawa kecil saat mengingat orang yang memberinya benda prasejarah itu secara tekhnis adalah fosil berjalan. Tony memainkan benda di tangannya sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika orang itu masih ada di sini bersamanya.

.

Flashback : ON

.

"hei cap, ulang tahunmu 4th Juli kan?" tanya Tony saat keduanya sedang menonton _how to train your dragon_ untuk ketiga kalinya minggu ini. Tony ingin sekali menolak jika orang yang digosipkan sebagai captain America itu tidak memandangnya dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya dan menceritakan betapa manisnya Toothless dan dia ingin menggambarnya tapi masih kekurangan data. Jujur saja bagi Tony si pirang dengan mata biru itu lebih manis dari makhluk hitam bermata hijau jadi-jadian yang sedang terbang bersama Hicup.

"yups... kalau kau mau meledekku soal itu bisa kau lakukan nanti" kata Steve yang tangannya asik membuat sketsa sementara matanya memperhatikan detail naga hitam di layar kaca.

"no aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kau biasa merayakannya" tanya Tony yang entah kerasukan setan apa ahari itu. Jujur saja Tony bertanya hanya agar dia aabisa mendengar suara si pirang disisinya.

"hm... aku tidak pernah benar-benar merayakannya. Saat itu kami tidak pernah punya banyak makanan, kami " terjebak di masa perang. Tapi ibuku akan membuatkanku pancake dengan sirup mapel dan Bucky akan membawaku ke tempat terbaik untuk melihat kembang api." Kata Steve dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Tony gambarkan, seolah sepasang mata itu kembali kemasa lalu dan melihat dirinya bersama dengan ibu dan sahabatnya. Pandangan yang penuh kerinduan tapi juga kesedihan karena tidak lagi bisa menemui orang-orang dari masanya.

"no birthday cake?" tanya Tony yang

"tidak, mendapat makan dua kali sehari sudah merupakan kebahagiaan saat itu. Kami bahkan hanya menggunakan sirup mapel di pancake saat natal atau acara-acara khusus" Steve berusaha menjelaskan.

"tidak ada sirup mapel? Itu harusnya masuk dalam tindak kejahatan!" Tony terkejut menemukan fakta betapa mengerikannya hidup orang-orang di zaman perang. Steve tertawa kecil mendengar suara Tony yang seolah siap bedrdemo

"yah, kami punya kismis dan buah kering untuk ditaruh bersama pancake" kata Steve sambil menutup buku sketsanya. Sadar kalau obrolan ini bisa berubah menjadi adu argumen kapan saja dan Steve tidak ingin sketsa yang sudah dibuatnya rusak karena terbawa emosi.

"tapi itu tidak akan sama..." kata Tony sambil membayangkan pancake tanpa sirup mapel sepanjang masa kecilnya, mengerikan.

"tidak, tentu tidak. Tapi rasanya selalu luar biasa jika mengingat itu buatan ibuku dan aku memakannya bersama sahabatku." Kata Steve yang tiba-tiba ingin makan pancake sakarang.

"jadi kau tidak pernah mendapat kue ulang tahun? Dan kado? Bagaimana deengan kado?" tanya Tony yang entah kenapa jadi penasaran mendengar cerita pemuda dari tahun 40an itu.

"bisa dibilang pancake selalu jadi kue ulang tahunku. Oh, tapi aku mendapat kado. Ibuku akan memberikanku sepatu atau mantel agar aku tetap hangat saat musim dingin tiba terlepas dari ulang tahunku diadakan di awal musim panas, seolah menjanjikanku untuk hidup hingga akhir musim dingin karena saat itu aku bocah kerempeng yang penyakitan." Kata Steve mengingat bagaimana ibunya akan merajut di tengah kesibukannya bekerja sebagai perawat dan orang tua tunggal bagi Steve. Steve menyadari pandangan antara iri simpati dan kasihan di wajah si jenius. "ulang tahunku tidak seburuk itu, terkadang aku merasa semua orang merayakannya. Dan tidak semua anak akan melihat kembang api sepanjang malam ulang ahunnya" kata Steve sambil tersenyum

"Steve, apa kau punya rencana untuk ulang tahunmu tahun ini?" tanya Tony dengan seringai di wajahnya. Apa pun itu Steve biasanya tidak akan suka ide yang keluar setelah seringa itu muncul/

"no, dan apapun yang kau pikirkan aku tolak"

"hei, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa pun" kata Tony dengan bibir yang maju beberapa centi, wajah cemberut yang manis menurut Steve.

"apa pun itu kutolak"

"aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah pesta ulang tahun untukmu Steve~"

"aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk hal seperti itu"

"ayolah, aku punya cukup uang untuk merayakan ulang tahun setiap hari. Membuat satu untukmu bukan hal besar. Jadi kita bisa berkumpul dan bersenang-senang dengan seluruh avengers"

"kau hanya ingin berpesta dan menggunakanku sebagai tema"

"binggo! Tapi jika kau menolak, aku akan tetap membuat pesta dalam rangka 4 Juli. Dengan cake tiga tingkat berwarna merah putih biru bertabur bintang bertulisksn Happy birthday Captain america" kata Tony sambil mulai membuat rancangan pesta di kepalanya.

"Tony no" kata Steve tegas

"Tony yes" seringai jahil muncul di bibir si billionaire.

"kau akan tetap membuat pesta itu meski kutolak bukan begitu?" TANYA Steve yang tahu betapa keras kepalanya Stark terakhir di hadapannya.

"meski aku harus menculikmu dari misi SHIELD" Tony meyakinkan.

"bailkah tapi aku tidak mau yang terlalu meriah"

"kau bercanda? Ini 4 Juli! Seluruh Amerika akan tetap penuh kembang api tanpa kusuruh Steve." Kata Tony yang senang karena berhasil membujuk seorang Captain America.

"right..." Steve pasrah, tapi sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Bahagia saat sadar orang di sampingnya begitu peduli padanya.

.

Flashback : OFF

.

Tony ingat merencanakan pesta ini selama berminggu-minggu karena Steve(dari sudut pandang Tony) selalu menghalanginya merencanakan pesta. Tony masih ingat bGimana dia membawa beberapa lusin cake untuk Steve cicipi hampir setiap hari hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Raspberry Cake adalah pilihan si pirang. Tony sempat menolak keinginan Steve untuk menghidangkan susu dingin dan cookies, meledek lelaki dengan kostum merah putih biru itu memiliki selera anak usia delapan tahun. Membuat keduanya tidak saling bicara selama seminggu sampai si jenius membawakan segelas susu dingin dan sebungkus besar Animal Crackers juga sepiring cookies coklat yang membuat mata biru Steve melebar. Keduanya kemudian makan bersama dan mulai saling bicara, Tony mengakui kalau susu dingin dan cookies coklat memang teman yang menyenangkan. Steve hanya mengangguk sambil memakan Animal Crackers yang dimonopolinya dari Tony lima bellas menit saat Tony mulai mengaduk biskuit- biskuit binatang itu hanya untuk mencari yang berbentuk singa.

"Mr Stark?" suara pemuda yang kini mengenakan kemeja merah marun dengan jas hitam yang kini berdiri di hadapannya menarik Tony dari ingatannya bersama Steve. "tadi aku sudah mengetuk tapi kau sepertinya tidak mendengar." Kata si pemuda yang kini berjalan memasuki kamar Tony.

"kau terlihat bagus, meski tidak sebagus diriku." Kata Tony saat melihat baju itu menempel sempurna di tubuh si pemuda.

"um, thanks. Oh, apa itu..." Tanya si pemuda saat melihat Shield Captain America yang membisu di sudut ruangan. "kau menyimpannya di kamarmu?" tanya Peter entah pada Siapa.

"hm..."

"Mr. Stark... aku tahu jika ini bukan urusanku tapi jika kau ingin menghubungi seseorang aku bisa kembali sendiri" kata Peter, Tony mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu kiddo?" tanya Tony pada remaja yang sejak tadi menatap HP prasejerah di tangannya.

"kau terus menggenggam HP itu seolah ingin menghubungi seseorang tapi tidak yakin orang di sebrang sana akan mengangkat telfon darimu." kata Peter sambil menunjuk benda di tangan Tony, "Kau tahu saat kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang tapi kau tidak mengatakannya, dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang itu. Kau tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirimu sendiri." Kata Peter sendu, teringat pamannya yang meninggal sebelum dia sempat mengatakan betapa Peter menyayanginya dan betapa bahagianya peter memiliki paman sehebat dan sebaik Ben. Tony tahu tatapan itu, tatapan yang sama seperti miliknya saat dia tidak pernah berhasil mengatakan betapa dia mencintai seseorang sebelum orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkannya. Tatapan yang samaa saat mengetahui orang tuanya telah meninggal, tatapan yang sama saat Pepper meninggalkannya, tatapan yang selalu muncul di cermin saat mengingat Steve.

"kau benar kiddo, tapi dunia terkadang tidak sesederhana itu" kata Tony dengan suara yang agak bergetar, rasa pahit yang entah muncul dari mana memenuhi mulut dan hatinya.

"dan tidak akan pernah, jadi untuk apa menunggu hal yang tidak akan terjadi?" kata Peter sambil tercenyum melihat mata Tony membesar. "aku akan kembali ke pesta dan memakan beberapa hot dog jika kau tidak keberatan" kata Peter sambil berjalan keluar kamar Tony. Tony memanggil pemuda itu dan menghampirinya.

"kau lupa mencopot tag di jasnya" kata Tony sambil mencabut tag harga yang masih tergantung di kerah belakang jas Peter.

"oh wow... terimakasih." Kata Peter sambil mengambil tag yang disodorkan Tony padannya. "um, Mr. Stark... apa orang yang akan kau hubungi itu Miss Pepper?" tanya si pemuda penasaran. Tony menggeleng dengan wajah aneh, jelas bukan Pepper. Peter kembali berpikir, "oh, no... jangan bilang itu bibiku? Aku... wow... bukannya aku tidak suka padamu tapi aku baru kehilangan pamanku dan wow... entahlah... tolong katakan kalau aku perlu tahu apa kau akan menjadi paman-ayah untuukku..." Peter mulai takut dan bersemangat dengan ide yang melintas dikepalanya.

"Peter, no. Dan sebaiknya kau segera makus ke eskalator itu, kembali berpesta atau aku akan melemparmu dari puncak Tower ini"

"ok, pesta! Yeah... good... sampai nanti Mr. Stark" kata Peter yang segera berlari memasuki elevator di hadapannya.

Tony segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa terdekat, tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap HP di tangannya. Angka-angka di layar HP itu menunjukan pukul 11.00 P.M. tinggal satu jam sebelum tanggal 4 juli berakhir. Tanpa sadar keraguan mulai menghinggapi dalam kesunyian di kepala Tony. Bagaimana jika Steve tidak mau mengangkat telfon miliknya, bagaimana jika Steve tidak ingin mendengar suaranya, bagaimana jika Tony tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, bagaimana jika Tony mendengar kebencian dari suara di sebrang sana... Tony tidak bisa (setidaknya untuk saat ini) berhadapan dengan dengan Steve meski hanya dalam bentuk suara.

Maka tangannya membuka sebuah apliksi dan menulis sebuah pesan singkat untuk satu-satunya nomor yang ada di dalam sana. Tony mengetik beberapa kata, kenmudian sedetik sebelum menekan tombol untuk mengirim pesan itu dihapusnya semua kata-kata itu, kegi atan itu dilakukannya berulang kali hingga membuat Tony frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan Tony Stark bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang akan mengirim pesan untuk senior idolanya?

[HBD Steve – T.S.]

Akhirnya hanya sederet kalimat singkat yang sering terlihat dikirim di Facebook seikhlasnya saat seseorang ulang tahun itulah yang dikirim Tony, bersyukur dia batal memberi emotikon senyum dan hati di akhir pesannya dan lebih memilih inisial namanya. Lima menit berlalu tanpa balasan, keraguan dan kekesalan mulai menghampiri Tony bersama pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bermunculan dalam kepalanya. Sepulih menit dan belum ada jawaban, membuatnya mengerang frustasi dan ingin membanting benda laknat di tangannya.

"seseorang berpendapat membakar hot dog dan burger dengan repulsor adalah ide yang bagus dan menghancurkan kaca diruang pesta." kata FRIDAY menghilangkan lamunan Tony. mantan Playboy itu segera menuju eskalator sambil menggerutu namun langsung terdiam begitu mendengar bunyi beep singkat dan merasakan getaran dalam sakunya.

[Thank you, bagaimana kabarmu? - S.R.]

Sebuah balasan dari Steve, berhasil membuan Tony hilang akal untuk sesaat. Diketiknya beberapa kata, tapi Tony memutuskan untuk menghapusnya saat pintu Elevator terbuka dan sebuah kembang api roket meluncur ke arahnya, siap meledak! Tony segera melompat keluar dari elevator yang segera ditutup FRIDAY agar letusannya tidak melukai siapapun di luar elevator yang kosong.

"WTF?! APA AKU BARU MELIHAT SEBUAH KEMBANG API DILUNCURKAN KE ARAHKU?!" jeri Tony histeris saat melihat elevatornya yang kembali terbuka terlihat agak gosong.

"drama queen, kau pernah membawa nuklir dan bertarung dengan alien. Kembang api tidak akan membunuhmu." Kata seorang wanita dengan gaun biru, membuat rambut merahnya terlihat lebih teranng dan Indah

"yups, dengan bantuan lapisan titanium aloy dan JARVIS. Apa kabar laba-laba hitam?" tanya Tony sambil menghampiri wanita di hadapannya, membalas pelukan wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"cukup baik, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya wanita itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Natasha tahu kalau pesta ini pada awalnya diadakan untuk Steve, bagaimanapun Natashalah yang membantu Tony memilih dekorasi dan pemanggan untuk acara hari ini. Tony hanya tersenyum, berpura-pura bodoh mendengar pertanyaan teman berambut merahnya itu. Sayangnya usaha itu gagal karena Natasa masih bisa melihat kesedihan di mata itu. Natasha membeerikan piring di tangannya, "ini baru dipanggan Rhody" kata Nat sambil tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Tony karna mangeran T'challa memanggilnya.

Tony membawa piring di tangannya menuju ke balkon yang juga merupakan tempat landing Iron Man. Tony ingin sendirian tapi dia ingin mwndengar suara kerumunan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, maka dia duduk sendirian di sana dan mulai memakan daging dan sosis yang dibuatkan sahabatnya. Baru setengah dari piring kecil itu dimakan dan Tony ingat bahwa dia belum membalas pesan dari Steve, atau setidaknya ituah yang dipikirkan Tony karena sebuah pesan telah terkirim.

[I miss you...]

Pikiran Tony terbagi antara membunuh dirinya sendiri atau membuat mesin waktu untuk menghentikan dirinya mengirim pesan itu, sadar betul pesan itu terkirim tanpa sengaja saat kejadian di elevator. Entah kenapa melompat dari ketinggian seratus lima puluh dua meter terasa begitu menggiurkan saat ini bagi Tony. hampir duapuluh menit dihabiskannya dalam kekacawan di kepalanya sampai orang-orang di dalam mulai terdengar tiga kali lebih ribut. Tony memandang HP di tangannya, belum ada balasan dan hanya kurang dari semenit sebelum 4 Juli berakhir. Tony menghela nafasnya pasrah, matanya fokus pada cahaya-cahaya dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna yang berpendar di langit malam. Sayang sekali suasana hatinya menolak untuk mengakui keindahan yang ditawarkan, tak peduli seberapa terangnya bunga-bunga api itu terlihat redup di mata Tony.

Sebuah getaran terasa dalam genggaman Tony. tahu bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk untuknya dari Steve. Rasa ragu dan resah kembali menghampirinya, tidak yakin ingin membuka pesan dari Steve saat suasana hatinya sudah cukup kacau. Tapi rasa ingin tahu seorang ilmuan selalu bisa mengalahkan apapun, maka dibukanya pesan yang dikirim untuknya.

[I miss you too, ILY – S.T.]

Seketika itu juga Tony tertawa, dia tertawa begitu keras tanpa bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri meski paru-parunya mulai menjerit kekurangan oksigen. Saat suara tawanya berhenti dan Tony membuka matanya dia bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya di hadapannya begitu jelas dan terang, seolah itu adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat cahaya. Tony tersenyum melihatnya, menggenggam HP ditangannya hingga benda prasejarah itu berhadapan dengan dirinya. Tanpa bisa menghentikan dirinya diciumnya perlahan pesan singkat yang tertera di layar HP itu dengan latar ratusan kembang api yang seolah juga meledak-ledak dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu di atap sebuat cafe yang dibuka khusus sepanjang malam untuk acara 4 Juli seorang lelaki pirang yang sedang duduk menghadap Stark Tower sedang memandang langit New York yang dipenuhi kembang api. Di hadapannya ada segelas susu dan sepotong Raspberry Cake yang sudah setengah dimakan. Sepasang mata biru si lelaki berpendar terkena cahaya kembang api, dia tersenyum sambil mengarahkan HP di tangannya ke arah langit agar dia bisa melihat kembang api dan pesan singkat yang diterimanya secara bersamaan. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya lelaki itu membawa HP miliknya mendekat ke wajahnya dan menciumnya sayang.

.

XXXXXxxxxxx-(TAMAT)- xxxxxxXXXXX

.

Huuweeee... ampun jangan bunuh Yuha, buat yang nungguin Don't touch maafkan... yuha tipis ide... mungkin efek tipis review? #plak

Tapi asli... suka sedih kalo ga ada yg review...

hiks..hiks...hiks...

BTW, ini sebenernya yha tulis tgl 3 Juli dan selesai pas tgl 4... tapi maklum namanya juga anak gadis paling tua, deket lebaran sibuk bantuin mamah sama nene... jadi yah begitulah... dsn karena harus keliling dunia *lebay* sampe H+4 lebaran dan ga bisa bawa Lapy, yah baru sekarang deh bisa nge post ini one shot.

Oh iya untuk cake kesukaan dan makanan-makanan lain kesukaan Steve, Yuha ambil dari post di bawah ini. Kalau ada yang iseng atau pengen tau silahkan dicopas aja dan hilangkan tanda spasih di link-nya yaa~  
:D

.

Favourite Dessert: Raspberry Cake.

 _The first time he had ever tried this was at his welcoming party. Since then, everyone knows that the best way to get back into Steve's good graces after an argument, is to get him a cake._

captainofalltheships. tumblr post/25394952206/ what-would-the-avengers-eat-steve-rogers-aka

.

sekian dari Yuha, kritik dan saran ditunggu sangat~  
yang baik, yang jahat, yang cantik, yang tamfan, yang suka Stony, yg baca review Please~  
makasih semuanya~  
:*


End file.
